


Menagerie (5+1) 日本語翻訳

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Japanese translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Infinite_Monkeysさんの作品、”Menagerie (5+1)”の日本語訳です。事態は ソーが、ほとんどの動物が密かに彼の弟だと決め込むまでに発展した。彼は弟に対してまことに庇護的である。彼は考える前に行動する傾向がある。それらは常に素晴らしいコンビネーションを生むとは限らない。或いは：五回、ソーは適当な動物をロキだと勘違いし、そして一回は彼は正しかった。





	Menagerie (5+1) 日本語翻訳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Menagerie (5+1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047411) by [Infinite_Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/pseuds/Infinite_Monkeys). 



1.蛇

刺された事故の後、ソーはもっと慎重になることを学んだ。以前ならすべては外見通りだと決めてかかったところだが、今の彼は、見たところ罪のなさそうな小さな蛇でさえ、実はまたもや短剣を彼の腿に突き刺そうと密かに企んでいる弟の可能性があると分かっている。それは彼が繰り返すのを好む経験ではない。

それで彼が中庭の向こうにとてつもなくきれいな緑の毒蛇を見つけた時、ソーは何を期待すべきか知っている。今度こそロキが彼の隙を突くことはない。

彼は慎重にその蛇に近付く。最初、その蛇は彼が近付くのに全く気付かず、ただ大理石の階段の上で早朝の温かい太陽の光を浴びているだけだ。彼が近付きすぎると、蛇は反応し、滑らかな石の上を流れる水銀のようにその緑の体をくねらせる。ソーは、少なくとも一人の衛兵が小さくぼんやりした緑の行く手にうっかり足を踏み入れるまで、慎重な距離を保って後を追う。その蛇は鎌をもたげて攻撃し、その衛兵のくるぶしに牙を沈める。

その男は叫び声をあげ、そしてソーは、衛兵の短剣が彼をひとりっ子にするのを防ぐにちょうど間に合うよう前に飛び出す。

「ダメだ、やめて、」 彼は喘ぐように言いながら、とぐろを巻く滑らかな緑の周りに指を巻きつける。彼はその小さな蛇を無事に引っ張り、そして彼の手への鋭い痛みを褒美に受け取る。乱暴に振ると蛇の牙が外れ、それからソーは彼をタイルの上からすくい上げる。

ロキは彼に咬みついた。この恩知らずのひとでなしが救い主に咬みついたのだ、しかも彼の兄というのに。

ソーは彼の頭を怒りっぽくポンポンと叩く。「誰に咬みつくか気を付けろ」 睨みつけながら彼が言う。蛇が体をもたげ、悔い改めるでもなく、再び彼に咬みつこうとした時、彼はその顎の下に強い指を巻きつけ、その下で蛇の体が怒ったように捻じれる間、しっかりと掴まえている。逃げられないほど十分にしっかりと掴んでおくのは負担だが、彼はいつだって強かったし、それで彼は苛立ちからくる圧力の全てを握りに込める。

「元に戻れ、」 彼はその畜生に断固と要求し、強調するために揺さぶる。蛇は彼に向かってシュウシュウ言い、そして蛇のままでいる。

「いいだろう、それなら」 彼は半ば、単に弟を投げ捨てて自分で身を守らせようかと思ったが、しかしこの気分では弟は、咬みついて敵に回し自分自身と他の者たちを傷つける羽目に陥りまいとする沈着さを持っていないのは明らかだ。咬傷は致命的ではないかもしれないが、しかし毒はヒリヒリする。腫れ上がっている手が疼くのを彼は既に感じられる。

彼は弟をどこか安全なところへ置かねばならない、少なくとも弟が自分の姿を取るほどにわきまえるまでは。

「お前がいますぐ元に戻らないのなら、俺はお前をおまえの部屋へ連れて行くぞ」 蛇は相変りもせず、彼の手の中で身を捩っていて、それで彼は肩を竦める。「いいだろう。おまえがドアノブを動かせるようにしたいのなら、何か手のあるものになるんだな」

彼は急いで回廊を歩いていく、行き交うひとびとが見つめるのを無視し、そしてこの行程を必要以上に厄介にした弟を心の中で罵る。

彼がロキの部屋の扉に辿りついた時、彼は弟からの入念な条件付けによって叩き込まれた、ノックしたいという圧倒的な衝動に駆られる。彼がただ単にズカズカ入っていったという理由で、ヒキガエルや娘っ子や髪を緑色に変えられるということがあまりにもしょっちゅうあったため、とうとう”おまえはロキの扉をノックしなければならない”が彼の新たな本能になってしまったのだ。だが今やそれは問題じゃない、何故ならロキは自分の部屋にいないのだから。愚か者なあまり、ソーの手の中にいるのだから。

彼は扉を開け放ち、おそらく必要以上に強い力で、蛇を部屋の中へ投げ込む。

ちょうど弟の顔に向けて。

蛇がロキの顔から飛び跳ねて床に落ち、寝台の下へ這いずっていく間、ロキは純然たるショックで彼の顔を見つめている。彼の顎は動いているが何の音も出てこない。これはソーが覚えている限り弟がまったく言葉を失っているのを見た初めてのことだ。

ソーのほうはといえば、同じぐらい言葉を発せられずに、ただ彼を見つめ返すのみ。

ロキ、常に迅速な彼は、最初に舌を取り戻す。「なに——なぜ？」 彼はつっかえながら言葉を吐き出す、彼の常の優雅な言葉遣いは真っ赤な顔の混乱と怒りの中に失われている。

弟は息を吸いこみ、自身を落ち着かせ、それから再び話しだす、もっとずっと冷静に。

「ソー、なぜ僕の部屋へ乗り込んで、蛇を僕に向かって放ったの？」

「俺——俺は、」 弟と蛇が消えた寝台の端を交互に見ながら、ソーは話そうとする。

「兄上が捉まえて、」 ソーに答えられる能力がないのが明らかになるや、彼が言う。「そして外へ出すんだよ」

ソーは無言のまま頷く。

結局のところ、そいつを捉えるのに二人がかりで一時間近くかかる。ソーはもう三回咬まれ、そしてロキはこの災難に二回咬まれる。

二日後、レッスンから戻ったソーは寝室がカエルで一杯になっているのを発見する。

2\. ネズミ

そのネズミを見た時、ソーはトレーニング場の端に座り、ヘルメットの擦れを磨いているところだった。

それは小さな褐色の野ネズミで、その大胆に近寄ってくることを除けばまったく平凡なネズミだった。彼の姿に逃げ出す代わりに、それはゆっくりと近寄って来て、臭いをかぐにつれそのヒゲがぴくぴくと動く。ネズミは彼から数フィートのところまで這って来て止まり、用心深く彼を見ている。

彼が自分の務めを続け、やたら好奇心の強い齧歯類を無視していると、それは彼をじっと見つめながらまた少し近寄ってくる。

ある疑念が彼を中断させ、ネズミをもっとじっくり見させる。それはあんまり似ていないようだが——「ロキ？」 彼は問う。

ネズミはソーに肯定だと思わせるような仕草で片耳をピクリとさせる。

「お前は何をしているんだ、弟よ？ 何故おまえはネズミなんだ？ 誰かから隠れているのか？ どうせまた賭けがあらぬ方向へ行ったのだな」 彼はクスリと笑う、なぜならまったく、ロキは法外な賭けを止めることを学ぶ必要がある、いくら彼が負けより勝つことが多いとはいえ。そのうち手に負えなくなって、弟は深刻なトラブルに陥ることだろう。 

ネズミは身を引く、気分を害し、そして笑ったことを謝罪しようとソーが息を吸ったとき、目の隅にひらめく動きが彼の気を逸らす。

宮殿の周りで害虫を狩るのを任務としている、オレンジとゴールドの色をした猫の一匹が、そのために飼育された機敏さと敏捷な動きで急激に突進してくる。ソーが反応できる前に、猫は小さなネズミを歯の間に捉えている。

彼は叫ぶ、盲目的なパニックが彼の血管を駆け巡り、そして猫をひっ掴まえその顎を無理やり開かせるにやっと間に合うだけ突進する。猫は憤然と吠え、彼の手と前腕の上に長いひっかき傷を残しながら、彼の手から捩り逃れる。そんなことは問題じゃない——彼は猫を手放す——なぜなら重要なのは土の上に落ち、小さな姿には大きすぎる息で喘いでいる小さな茶色の躰だからだ。

「弟よ？」 弟が元へ戻る変身を始めた場合に備えるだけの距離を置き、彼は無駄に右往左往している。そのようなことは何も起こらず、だが大きすぎる息遣いはくるりと横にひっくり返るまで続き、ソーが狩りの経験からあまりにもよく知っている、不自然でリズミカルな方法でピクピクしている。それは酷い怪我をした動物の振る舞いだ、それにおそらく、姿を変える術を試そうとしてもいるのだ。それは既に死にかけている動物の動きだ。

悪化する兆候がソーを行動に駆り立てる。彼は弟の小さな体を両手で掬い上げ、彼の指の上で息が上下するのを感じながら、ヒーリング・ルームへと走り出す。

永遠とも思える後に、彼は扉を突き破って進み、そして非常に心配そうな顔の治癒師たちに迎えられる。「急げ、」 彼は叫ぶ、「弟が怪我をしたんだ」

彼は手近な治療台にネズミを下ろし、そして治癒師の半数は混乱して小さな獣に向かって瞬きをする。もう半数は、怪我をした王子を探しに回廊へと出て行く。

「殿下、」 治癒師の長のエイルが、一瞬の後に言う。「ロキ様はどちらです？」

彼は叫びたい衝動を堪えながら、俯せた毛の塊りを指し示す。「弟は姿を変え、ネズミの姿から戻れなくなったんだ、」 彼が言い、そしてエイルはそこで動きはじめる、ありがたいことに、ノルン達よ。「弟は重傷を負っているようなんだ、」 彼はただただ言葉を詰まらせながら、付け加える。

「私達に出来る限り全力を尽くしましょう」 エイルは言いながら空中に呪文を織り成し始め、そして小さな患者を見おろして眉を顰める。「これが本当にロキ様だと確信があるのですか？ 普通の野ネズミ以外のものには見えませぬが」

「弟の魔術はそれは見事なもので、その変身術は完成している。お前、」 と彼はドア口で右往左往している見習いの娘に向かって言う、「我が弟が怪我をしていると王妃に言伝だ、それからお前、」 彼は別の者へ向き直る、「主神へ伝えろ。お二人とも知ってないと」

しばらく監視したのち、ソーは部屋の端にある椅子に身を置く。弟の傍に居たいのはやまやまだが、彼は治癒師のデリケートな仕事の邪魔になる危険を冒すつもりはなかった、特に彼らが扱い慣れているよりずっと小さな患者なのだから。

彼にはあまり良くみえないが、だが頻繁に彼は大きすぎる息遣いに膨らんでいる茶色の毛皮を垣間見ることが出来る、そしてその光景は彼の心臓を捻じれさせる。

彼が母の元へ送った使者は時を置かず戻ってきたが、だが使者の背後から自信に満ちた足取りで颯爽と入ってきたのは母ではなかった。違う、彼の母ではない、だが彼の心臓を喉元へと詰まらせる黒髪と緑の瞳だ。

「僕はたったいま母上を訪れていたところから来たんだ、」 ロキが素っ気なく言う。「僕がひどい怪我をして治癒室に横たわっていると聞いた時の、その驚きを想像してみてほしいな。此処に居もしない僕がどうやってそんなに酷く怪我したのか、僕は調査してみなくちゃならなかった」

ソーは声なき叫びと共に椅子から飛び出し、安堵にすすり泣きそうになりながら弟を深い抱擁に包みこむ。ロキは凍りつき、完全に体を強張らせ、そしてしばらくの後、両手をソーの肩に置き、彼を押しやる。「兄上はいったいどうしたというの？」 

ソーはトレーニング場のことを、それから猫のことを、そして治癒師に死にかけているネズミを手当てせよと彼が力説したことを弟に話し、そしてロキは物語が進むにつれ、目に見えて笑いを抑えるのに苦労している。

ソーが主神を連れてくるために送った治癒師を従えて、オーディンが部屋に足を踏み入れた時には、ロキは床の上で、体を二つ折りにして笑いの波に痙攣していて、そしてソーの顔は恥ずかしさのあまり真紅に染まっている。

「我が息子が重篤な怪我を負うたとの言伝を受け取ったのだが、」 と父は言い、いくらかの懸念を抱いて床の上のロキを見やる。

「貴方の息子ではありません、」 ロキはくすくす笑いの合間に口をはさむ。「少なくとも血縁ではありません、アース神族でさえありませぬ」 オーディンの顔はその言葉に不可解なほど青ざめる、だがロキは笑いの涙が目を曇らせていて気がつかぬようで、そして彼は言葉を続ける。「いいえ、父上、それは貴方が我が家へ養子に迎えたネズミです。僕はそのことを知りませんでしたが、ソーはそれを彼の兄弟だと保証しましたから、そうでなければなりません」

ソーは顔をしかめる。「俺はお前と思ったのだ、そして俺がそう思ったのをおまえも知っているだろう。多分、お前が常に気まぐれにあれやこれやの動物の姿を取ってなければ、俺だってそのような判じ方はしない」

「それで、それのどこに楽しみがあるというの？」 ロキが聞く、そしていまだ陽気な涙を頬から拭いながら、やっと立ち上がる。

彼らの父は二人を見やり、それからかつてないほど疲れた風情で、立ち去る前に深く溜息を吐く。

兄弟はしばらくそこに立っていて、ロキはまだ目から涙をぬぐい、そっと笑っている。

「ネズミは生き延びるでしょう、」 エイルがしばらくして言う、「もしまだだれか気にされておられるのであれば」

ソーはネズミを彼女から受け取り、抱えながら一本の親指でやさしく頭を撫で、そしてそれをペットとして飼うことに決める。

3\. カササギ

ロキのアルフヘイムへの旅行は数週間前に終わっているはずだった。

確かに、弟はしばしば魔法の研究に夢中になってしまう、そして確かに、弟の旅が長引くことはまったく珍しいことではない、そして数週間は、その寿命を数千年で測る者にとっては、まったく物の数にも入らない。それでも、それはソーをナーヴァスにし、それにロキが強迫観念的にヘイムダルの視線から身を隠したりしていなければ、事全体についてもっと気分がよくなるだろう。

母は彼の心配をあっさりとはねつけ、母がいつもそうするように、彼に思い出させる、安全に図書室の中に籠っていなかったとしても、弟は完璧に自分で自分の面倒は見られるのだということを。

それでも、彼はアルフヘイムからの大使の次の訪問を心待ちにしている、彼が個人的にその者を嫌ってはいても、消息を尋ねられるからだ。

大使はまさにソーが憶えている通りに不快な男だ。彼はほとんどのエルフたちと上手くやっていけない、彼らの魔術や逃げ口上への傾向は彼が教えられてきたことの全てに反するのだから、そして彼は概してそのようなことを行う者が彼の弟であるという贖いの資質を持っている時のみ、大目に見る。この特定のエルフは、ソーがまるで秘密の冗談のオチでもあるかのように彼に微笑みかけ、そしてソーはとてもひどくその笑みを顔から叩き落してやりたいと思う。

その笑みはいつもの滞在時よりさらに大きく、さらに悪意があるように見える。

にもかかわらず、規範に則った挨拶と社交辞令を交わした後、ソーはその大使をあてがわれた部屋へ案内するのを買って出る、ロキの活動と安否についての質問をするには大使が独りの方がいいからだ。

彼は、大使の荷物、二つのあり得ないほど重い旅行鞄と、金色の鳥籠の中のカササギを運ぶ手伝いさえする。

そのカササギは驚くほど（落ち着かなくなるほど）知性のある目でソーを覗きこむ。それは彼にロキを恋しくさせる。カササギはロキのお気に入りの鳥で、そして小さい頃のロキは、なんであれあまりに落ち着かなくなった時にはこの鳥に姿を変える傾向があった。このカササギは実に素晴らしい——通常より少し大きく、腹の白いところは新雪のよう、そして羽の黒いことときたらこぼれたインクを思わせる。

「きれいな生き物だろう、」 ソーがじっと見つめているのを捉えて大使が言う。「名をイコルという。私はこの小さな奴がこそこそと私の部屋から盗みを働いているところを掴まえたのだ、そしてどうしても飼わずにはいられなかった。彼はまさに宝物だよ。実に可愛らしいだろう？」

大使の笑顔がソーを不安にさせ、そして彼は素早く頷く。腕の中の重い荷物が滑り始め、彼は腕の中でそれを移し替え、問題の鳥から震え響く泣き声を博する。

「貴殿の王国は如何か？」 ソーは話題を変え、彼が尋ねたいと思ってる質問へと会話を自然に向けようと、尋ねる。

「アルフヘイムは安泰だ、お気遣いに感謝する、」 大使が返答する。「おそらく、すぐにもアスガルドの皇太子が我らを訪れるという栄に浴するのではないかな？」

「そうしたいものだ、」 ソーが礼儀正しく言う。「我が弟が今も訪問している。もしや貴殿も最近彼と会ったのでは？」

エルフは頷き、部屋の鍵を開けるために立ち止まる。「そこに、その寝台の傍机でいいだろう、」 大使が指示し、そしてソーは少なからぬ安堵と共に鞄と鳥籠を彼の腕から下ろす。「ええ、私はつい最近ロキ王子をお見かけした。王子の魔術における才能は最も際立っている。私は王子の姿を変える才能に特に感銘を受けた」

大使はその微妙にあざけるような笑顔でソーを見据え、そして彼は冗談を、おそらく彼自身をダシにした冗談を、見逃しているという感じをおぼえずにはいられない。

「想像がつきますな、とはいえ、」 と彼は言う、意図的にゆっくりと、「その特定の能力はその者をかなりな厄介ごとに足を踏み入れさせることになる。ことにその者が悪戯で有名とあっては」

離れたところで机の上の鳥がその時音を立てる、ホウホウというさえずりはソーに笑い声を思い起こさせる、或いは窒息しているような。彼の目はその鳥の方へ滑っていき、そして何か不快なものが彼の心の中にカチリと納まる。

もっとも彼は、馬鹿げていると、それを退ける。母上は正しい——ロキは自分の面倒ぐらい自分で見られる。

「貴殿の言葉は我が弟を侮辱する意ではないと、俺は希望する」 彼は己の声を言葉と共にゴロゴロいわせる、ただの僅かな警告のヒントだ。

「もちろん違う、」 エルフはすぐさま言う。「我が民はロキ王子を、その探求心と魔術の才能ゆえに、たいそう好いている。彼はまさに宝物だよ」

その語句にソーの視線は再び鳥の方へと滑っていく、そして初めて、カササギの脚の周りにある仄かな金色の輝きに気付く。

何気ない風を装って、彼は数歩踏み出し、そしてその鳥をより詳しく検める。小さな金の輪がその脚に嵌められている。

ソーはルーン文字を解読できるほどよくは知らないが、しかしそれらが魔力を持ちパワフルであることは知っている、そして少なくともその一つは馴染み深いように見える。彼はそれが封印として機能するものだと、何かを閉じ込め無力なまま保つための呪文の一部だと覚えていると思う。

カササギはソーと視線を合わせ、もう一度声を震わせて囀る。

突然、腹への一撃のように、あらゆる欠片の辻褄が合う。彼は詳細を、または方法や理由も知らないが、だがこの鳥が弟だと絶対に確信する。

彼は、やはり突然に、自分がしなければならないことを知っている。

「楽しい会話であった、」 彼は自分の声がまるで非常に遠くからのようにそう言っているのを聞く。「だが残念ながら俺は失礼しなければならぬ。成さねばならぬことがいくつかあるのだ」

「勿論、」 と大使が言う。「貴殿のおもてなしとご助力に感謝する。我らはきっと、」 と彼は漠然と鳥を身振りで示す。「この訪問を楽しむだろう」

彼は部屋を出て、背後で扉を閉める。

ブラブラと部屋へ戻る道すがらソーの頭はぼーっとしている。彼の最初の本能は、あの呪うべきエルフの部屋へ乗り込んで、ムジョルニアの全き力を持って彼を打ち負かし、弟を解放することだ。エルフの顔からあの横柄な笑みをとうとう拭い去る理由を持つのは実に満足のいくことだろう、それにロキの自由への最も早い道筋だ。

彼の頭の奥の、疑わしいまでにロキのように聞こえる声が、しかし、そのアプローチの欠陥を指摘する。それは間違いなく外交的な事件を引き起こすだろう、そして彼が何時の日か得るであろう王権の顛末に注意を払っていないとロキがいつも彼を非難するのをもってして、彼はそのアプローチが許容できるものではないと分かる程度には理解している。たとえ王子誘拐の罪を彼が証明した暁には事が確実に納まるであろうにしても、その間、同盟国との関係を緊張させることは賢明ではない。

彼はまた、ずかずかと入っていくことは大使に防御の時間を与え、そしてソーは自分の心配はしていないにしても、弟は、鳥の時には驚くほどかよわいと知っている。

いや、と彼は考える。彼は弟のように考えねばならぬ、そしてそれはつまり、忍びだ。

計画を立てるのには一時間近くかかり、そして自分にそれを行うよう言い聞かせるにはさらに長くかかる、だが結局のところ彼が弟の為にしないであろうことなどほとんどない。

召使が夕食と彼を呼びに来た時には、彼は寝台の上で丸くなり、具合の悪いふりをしている。母が後で彼の様子を見にくるのは間違いないが、病は公式に催される夕食会から彼を免除させる数少ない事柄の一つだ。

彼は、大使が部屋ではなく宴の間にいるよう確実にするために、召使が去ってからさらに二十分待つ。

宮殿の客用翼の、エルフの横にある部屋部屋は空で、もう一組の王国の高官の到着を待って空けられている。回廊にいる者たちを避け、見られないまま開いている部屋の一つに滑り込むのはとても簡単だ。

部屋に着くと、彼はバルコニーの外に登り、建物の端の装飾的な彫刻を見渡す。それは狭いがしかし彼の握りは強い、そして彼は狭い隙間を越えられるだろうと考える。

彼はあの忌まわしきエルフのペットである弟を思い、そしてもちろんやれると確信する。

そこには眩暈が彼を貫き、彼のみぞおちをぐいと引き、そして落下することの最大の重みが彼の上にのしかかる瞬間がある。

だがその瞬間は過ぎ、そして彼は何の問題もなく渡り切る。窓の掛け金は容易く壊れ、そして宮殿の典型的なもの以上の警備の呪文を特に感じない、そしてそれは彼が注意も、代償も、気付きさえしないものだ。

黄金の鳥籠は部屋の隅に置いてあり、そしてその中のカササギは羽の下に顔を隠している。ソーが近付くと彼は顔を出し、さきほど発した奇妙な声高に笑うような音をたてる。

「シイィ、」 ソーは唇に指をあてる。「静かに、弟よ。俺がおまえをここから連れ出してやる」

彼は鳥籠を取り上げてバルコニーに戻り、それから鳥籠のかさ高さを計算に入れていなかったことに思い至る。籠を持ちつつよじ登り渡るなんてできるわけがない、そして籠をここに残していくなんて絶対にできるわけがない。

彼は部屋を捜索し、結局、開いたカーテンを纏めている紐に落ち着く。一本を鳥籠の持ち手にしてナップザックのように肩に掛けるストラップにし、そしてもう一本で彼がよじ登っている間に籠が跳ねまわったり滑り落ちたりしないよう、腰のベルトの周りにきちんと結ぶ。

それは動くにくく、そして戻りの壁伝いはゆっくりと用心深いものだ、だが彼の足は遂に空き部屋の床に着き、彼は大きな安堵のため息を吐く。もっともそれは一時的なものだ、なぜなら今や彼は自分の部屋へ戻り、弟を自由にする方法を見つけなければならないのだから。

部屋への戻り道はアドレナリンが噴出するようなものだった、彫像の後ろに隠れたり使われていない回廊に飛び込んだりして詮索好きな侍女たちを避ける、だが遂に彼は自分の部屋の扉を閉め、そして弟を寝台の上に運ぶ。

黄金の鳥籠を彼は素手で引き裂き、そしてそのカタルシスは彼の血管に泡立つ怒りと不安のいくらかを静める。

呪文が織り込まれた足環は更なる問題を突きつける。それはロキの足にきつく嵌められ、そしてソーが最初にそれを折り取ろうとした時、弟は苦痛に甲高い声を上げて空中に舞い上がり、半狂乱の円を描いて部屋の中を飛び回る。

ソーは突進して彼を掴まえるが、鋭い爪に手と前腕に長い赤い掻き傷をつけられて、再び手放してしまう。

彼は失望にほとんど叫び出しそうになる、だが弟が再び彼自身の姿を取るまでは、彼にはそんなことにかかずらっている余裕はない。一方ロキはといえば、天井近くに留まっていて、その身長にもかかわらずソーはどうしても彼に手が届かない。

かなりな量の口論の後、ソーはなんとか弟の羽根の上に寝台から取った毛布を投げつけ、彼を床の上に不格好に這わせる。彼は怒れる竜巻のごとき羽と爪へ飛び掛かりすくい上げ、腹立たしい金の護符を掴めるようになるまで、毛布を利用してもがく鳥を抑え込む。

彼は護符にしっかりと指をかけ、そしてとてつもない奮闘でようやくそれを引きちぎる。護符は電気のような衝撃と火花のシャワーと共に折れる。

ロキは金切り声を上げ、もう一度空中へ飛び立ち、窓に向かって真っすぐ飛んでいき、ガラスに対してバタバタと羽ばたく。ソーが近付くと彼は窓を諦め、ソーが追い掛け回す間、天井付近をふらふらと円を描いて飛び回る。

「弟よ、」 ソーが叫ぶ。「降りてこい！ 呪文は俺が破った、おまえは今すぐ元に戻れるはずだ！」

だが、弟はそうしない。ソーは彼を追いかける、心配の暗い緊張が彼の腹奥深くに広がる。彼は金の輪が取り除かれれば弟はすぐにも元に戻ると確信していた、だがもし他の呪文が掛けられていたら？ 彼は魔術を取り除こうとするほど、或いはそれを試すことさえ出来ないほど、魔術のことを充分には知らない。おそらく母なら彼を助けられるかも、もし彼がこの状況の全てを母に説明しさえすれば……

彼の部屋の扉が開きはじめ、カササギはその開口部とそして自由に向かって真っすぐに飛んでいく。ソーは罵り声をあげ全速力で走り始める、そして部屋へ足を踏み入れようとしていたロキとあやうく衝突しそうになる。

彼の最初の思いは安堵だ、弟が遂に元に戻ったのだと、だが彼が追い回していたかカササギが羽ばたいててロキの肩に舞い降りて落ち着き、その耳を苛々とくちばしで突いている。

「私は叫び声を聞いて——イコル？」 ロキが、鳥の背の黒い羽を撫でながら問う。「お前はここでなにをしているの？」 彼はソーを見て、問うように眉を上げる。

ソーは見つめ返す、突然とほうもなく馬鹿みたいな気分で。

ロキの目は壊滅した鳥籠へと漂い、徹底的にひっくり返された部屋中に散らばった破片へと、それから鳥へと戻ってくる。「ソー、」 彼が促す、「なぜオルバール大使のペットがこのあんたの部屋にいるのだ？」

ソーはもそもそと呟く。

「なんだって？」

「俺はお前だと思うたと言ったのだ」 ソーが認める、頬に熱が上がるのを感じながら。

ロキはソーに奇妙な視線をくれる、まるでソーが、彼が分類しようとしている面白いが知性のない新しい生き物であるかのような。「それでなぜあんたはそう考えたのだ？」

「それで全て辻褄があったんだ！」 両腕を放り上げながら、ソーが抗議する。「お前はいつだってカササギだった、俺たちが小さかった頃、誓って俺はその姿をおまえ自身よりもよく知っていた、そしてあの大使はいまいましいほど気取りかえって、俺は奴がなにかを企んでると確信していたんだ！ 奴はお前の姿を変える腕前に触れた後、自分の部屋に忍んでいたところを掴まえた鳥を紹介したんだ、その名もお前の名を逆に綴ったものだぞ。俺はいったいどう考えればよかったんだ？」（※イコルの綴りはIkol＝Lokiの逆） 

ロキは片方の眉を上げる。「あんたがともかく考えている限り、わたしはあんたがどう考えようとあまり気にしていない。あんたのその無分別な救出任務を始める前に、私が実際に行方不明だったかどうか確認しようとは思わなかったのか？」

「お前はいつだってヘイムダルから隠れている、」 ソーがぶつくさ言う。

「まぁ、私に連絡を取る方法が他にないわけじゃなし。それにあんたがほんの少しでも調査したら、オルバールは何年もイコルを飼っていると気付いたろうよ、私ではあり得ないほど長くな。彼はばかばかしいほどこの鳥に愛着があるのだ、それはみな知っている」

ソーは呻き声を上げる。「俺はやらかして外交的な事件を引き起こした、そうだろう？」

驚いたことに、ロキはあっさりと彼を振り払う。「そのことは心配するな。私が鳥を返して説明する。確実に彼は理解してくれるとも」

ソーはそれほど確実になれない。「お前どうしてそう分かるのだ？」

ロキはニヤッとして片腕を上げ、肩を降りて手の先に止まるようイコルをなだめすかす。「オルバールと私は良い友達なのだ。事実、二日もしない前に、私が様々な動物であるとあんたに考えさせるよう騙したか、あるいはその逆の話で彼を楽しませていたのだ。彼はそれらの話を実に面白いと思っていた。なんの害もない、だからこれがまた単に別のユーモラスな物語になること間違いない」

ソーは口をあんぐりと開ける。「お前は彼に話して——それで彼があんなことを言ったと——？」

「そう、これは素晴らしい物語りになると思うな。『さあ、ここへ来てマイティ・ソーと彼のつまらぬ冒険たる鳥盗みの卓越したコメディを聞き給え』 私は吟遊詩人たちのために詩を綴ろうと思う」

ロキは去る、そっとハミングしながら、心地よく前腕に止まっているイコルと共に。

ソーは気持ちを変える。弟は好きなだけアルフヘイムに居ればいい。おそらく、永遠に。

4\. 猫

クリントがアベンジャーズにペットを連れ帰ってきた時、誰もそれほどひどく驚いてはいない。彼らはそれが猫で、犬やイタチやミニブタではないことに驚いている、だがそれはマイナーな類の驚きだ。

「こいつは俺の後を付いてきてたんだ、」 クリントは片腕で猫を抱きかかえ、もう片方の手で猫の耳の後ろを撫でながら言う。「俺が気付くまでにも暫くかかったよ。こいつはコソコソしたおチビちゃんだ」

その猫はミッドナイト・ブラックの毛色に鮮やかな緑色の眼をして、そしてソーが部屋に入ってきた瞬間彼とアイコンタクトする。そのものうげに瞬く切れ長の目と、ネコ科の上に浮かぶ得意げな表情はとても見慣れたものだ。

「こいつをシャドーと名付けた」 クリントが発表し、そしてトニーは呻き声を上げる、なぜならこれは今や公式で、アベンジャーズは猫を飼っているからだ。

シャドーは手のかからない猫ではない。

シャドーが物を破壊するだけでなく、最悪のタイミングでそうすることを習慣にしていると判明した時、ソーは何かがおかしいと疑い始める。人々が一歩踏み出した瞬間に水の入ったコップが床の上に叩き落され、そして複数のアベンジャーズが鼻から墜落する結果を引き起こす。ペッパーの最も高価な敷物は細切れに裂かれ、硬材の床の上に巻き散らかされる。トイレットペーパーのロールは細切れにされて本来機能的なバスルームに予想通りの結果を引き起こす。

おまけに、シャドーはどうも意識的にソーを避けているようだ、彼が部屋へ入ってくるとカウチの下に隠れるたりするほどに。事実、彼が動物を敵に回すようなことは何もしていないにもかかわらず、猫はソーに触れさせるのを嫌がっているようだ。

彼、またはほかのアベンジャーズが弟と戦わなければならなかった時からも、しばらく経った。最後に戦ったのは彼等がシャドーを家に連れて帰る直前だった。

ソーは何かを言うつもりだ、彼はそうするつもりだった。だが何かが彼を止める。結局のところ、敷物を引き裂くのはロキが通常引き起こすよりはるかに少ない破壊だ。その上、彼の中の何かが弟を傍近くに置くという考えを切望している、たとえそれが彼のことを特に好きでは無い、不機嫌な猫であっても。

そして時折何かが起こり、それが彼に希望を与える。シャドーが彼の脚を掠め、そしてその後ですぐさま彼を引っ掻こうとはしない、或いはアベンジャーズが映画を見ている夜に、クリントのいつもの席を占領してカウチの彼の向こうに寝そべり、或いはソーがテーブルの下でこっそり与えるおやつを受け取ったり、そしてそれは二人の間の架け橋が再建されているような感じがする。おそらく彼はチャンスを与えられているのだ、常に痛みを伴う怒鳴り合いへと変化していまう会話抜きに、これは弟と仲直りする機会なのだ。

ある夜、Dr. ドゥームとの戦いの後で寝るにはまだあまりにも興奮冷めやらず、ソーが遅くまで起きてカウチに座っていると、シャドーがこっそりと隅から出てきて、そしてゆっくりと慎重にソーの膝の上に這い上ってくる。猫が恐る恐る、一歩また一歩と前方へ忍び寄る間、ソーは息をしない、そして猫が柔らかく喉を鳴らし始めてからやっと耳の後ろの毛を撫でる。猫が落ち着き、鼻を尾の下に押し込んで丸くなると、彼の目に涙が浮かぶ、そして猫が眠りに落ちるとソーは朝まで身動きもしない。

他のアベンジャーズたちはある出来事により彼の疑念を知ることとなる。

彼がシャドーの尻尾を踏んだとき、彼は両方の手に、一つは自分用の、もう一つはクリント用のシリアルが入ったボウルを持って部屋を横切っていた。猫は怒った悲鳴を上げ、そして最寄りのカウチの下に姿を消す。

ソーは急いでシリアルのボウルをコーヒーテーブルの上に置き、そして猫の後を追う。「すまない、」 彼は叫ぶ、「お前の尻尾を踏むつもりではなかったのだ。お前が見えなかったのだ」 何の答えも返ってこなかった時、彼は四つん這いになって家具の下を覗きこむ。「本当にすまない、弟よ、どうか俺を許して出てきておくれ」

シャドーが動かないので、彼は溜息をついて、身を起こし、そこで彼の友人たちが彼の周りで固まっていることにやっと気づく。

「弟？」 トニーがついにひっくり返った声で言い、そしてクリントは不健康な色合いの青さに顔色を変えている。

「君は、僕らの猫が実はロキで、そして君はそれについて何も言うつもりはなかったって言ってるのかい？」 スティーブが信じられないというように言う。「ソー、いつから君は知っていたんだ？」

「俺は知らぬ、」 ソーは弁解がましく言う、彼の心を様々な思いが駆け巡る。彼はこれを諦めたくはない、彼と弟の仲が実際に進展しているからには。「俺はただ疑っているだけだ。彼はとりわけ悪戯好きな猫のように見えはせぬか？」

「奴はそんなことが出来るのか？」 クリントが聞く。「つまり、ロキが。奴が実際に何週間も俺たちに猫の振りをしてみせて、そのあいだずっと俺たちを騙してたって？」

「俺はそう信じる、」 ソーが言い、そしてクリントが罵り声を上げる。

「ちょっと理性的になろうじゃないか、」 とスティーブが言う。「誰か、俺たちの猫が密かに偽装したスーパーヴィランだって示唆するような何かを見たことがあるかい？」

誰もが落ち着かなげに身じろぐが、誰も何も言わない。

「よし、じゃあ、」 彼は向きを変える。「すまないけど、ソー、君はたぶんそう思いこんでるんだ。君は確信がないって言ったね？」

ソーは同意の印に首を振る。

「こいつは僕をどんな窓からも放り出そうとしてない、」 トニーが言う、「だが確実にするべきじゃないか？ つまり、もしロキがこのタワーに住んでるって言うんなら、そりゃ実に深刻なことだぞ」

「もしこれがロキなら私達は彼を手放すわけにはいかないわ、」 ナターシャが付け加える。「彼を収容してシールドに連絡しなきゃ。それには確実に知る必要がある」

「それをどうやってするか、何か提案はあるかい？」 スティーブが問う。

「そうなるとストレンジの出番だな」 ブルースが奥の方のカウチから言う。

「ううむ。とんでもない。あのイカレた山師をタワーに入れるつもりはないね」 トニーが言う。

「あいつはそんなにイカレてないぞ、」 クリントが言う。「それに彼ならたぶんハッキリ言える」

「僕は彼が好きじゃない、」 トニーが言い立てる、「それに僕は、”この猫はときどき家具を噛むんだ”以外の証拠もなしに猫がスーパーヴィランかどうかなんてあの男に聞くのはヤダね」

「俺はおそらく誤っている、」 沈黙が気まずくなった時にソーが口をはさむ。「これが俺の弟だと思うことを望む以上の真の理由など俺もまた持たぬ、それにそのようなことに対して俺は今まで何度も間違ってきた」

「じゃ、それで決まりだな」 トニーは両手をパンと打ち合わせる。「この猫はたぶんロキじゃない。僕らは注意深く見張ることにするが、ストレンジを呼ぶ必要は今のところない」

ぶつくさとぼやかれる合意は、それでもなお合意である。

問題はだ、この件の後シャドーはさらに悪化しだすことだ。

猫はナターシャのラップトップのキーボードの上を横切り、どういうわけかミッションのログを全て削除してしまう。

彼らが歩いている時に猫は人々の脚の間を走り抜け、クリントの足首を捻挫させ彼を任務から外させる。アベンジャーズがヒドラと忙しなく戦っている間に、ハイドラの下っ端のひとりがある非常に大雑把な研究とともにこっそり脱出し、そしてクリントがそいつを特定しただろうという保証はないにしても、彼は理由もなくホークアイと呼ばれているわけではない。

猫はどうやってかネズミを掴まえ（そして彼らは猫を外に出したこともないのに、いったいどうやったんだか）、そして非常に重要な電話にかかっているペッパーの机の足元にネズミを放す。

だが栄光の頂点は、チームが任務から戻ってきた時に見出したあり得ないほど酷い乱雑の件だ。シャドーはどうやってか風呂をオンにしてバスタブから水を溢れさせるだけでなく、いくつかの鉢植えの植物を水の中にひっくり返し、それから結果として生じた泥の中にカーテンを引き摺り下ろしたのだ。全ての部屋のカーペットは引き摺られた泥の痕跡に覆われていた。

部屋の真ん中には、だが、猫であれスーパーヴィランであれ手が届くはずのないところに保管されていたはずの、非常に極秘のシールドのファイルの山がある。

ほとんどのファイルはズタズタにされているが、しかし一枚の完璧なページが山の真ん中にあり、署名のように泥だらけの肉球印が刻まれている。

「よかろう、」 残骸を見渡しながら、トニーが言う。「わかった。ストレンジと話そう。僕が電話する」

ストレンジ博士はアベンジャーズの猫に会いたくない。少なくともそれが、博士とトニー・スタークとの間で交わされた数回の声を荒げた電話での会話からソーがかき集めたことで、それは通常トニーがカーペットに永久的な凹みを残すに足るほどの行ったり来たりと共に終わり、それから猛烈に何かを作るために工房へ引きこもるのであった。

もっとも、ストレンジは最終的に同意したに違いない、なぜなら上階の窓の一つから鮮やかな色のローブを着た男と、魔術をかなりビリビリさせているケープが文字通り漂い入ってきたからだ。クリントは大声で罵り声をあげ、ほとんどひっくり返るほどであったし、トニーはゲストの首を絞めたいと思っているように見えるかもしれない、そしてキャプテン・ロジャースはただ非難がましく眉を顰めている。

ソーは前に進み出て、ゲストを迎える役目を自ら引き受け、ここでアベンジャーズと共に過ごした月日の間にマスターしたミッドガルド式の挨拶に手を差し出す。彼の手を取るストレンジの握り方は戦士らしい堅牢さとはおよそ言い難いものだが、だがそれにもかかわらず彼は握り返してくる。「来てくれてありがとう」 母が幼いころから彼に教え込んできたマナーを引き出して、ソーが言う。

「その猫はどこだ？」 ストレンジが言い。そしてソーはスタークがデザインした間に合わせのロキ・キャット・ケージを指す。

ストレンジは近寄り軽蔑と共にエネルギー・フィールドを一瞬見た後、それをオフにするようトニーに向かって頷く。渋々と、トニーがそうし、そしてストレンジ博士は中に手を突っ込み、非常に憤慨しているシャドーを引き出す。

猫を片手で胸に抱き寄せ、ストレンジは自由な方の手を振り少し呟き、それからトニーに向かって溜息を吐く。「これは全く普通の猫だ」 彼は言い、そしてシャドーをカウチの上に下ろす。

「それは確かか？」 ソーが問う。「我が弟は才能あるシェイプシフターだ。弟の模倣はあまりに良く出来ているのでお前には見破れないのでは？」

ストレンジは溜息を吐き、眉間を指でつまむ。「全ての魔法は、どれほどパワフルであれ、サインを残している。だから、イエス、この猫があなたの弟でないことを私は完全に確信している。他に何か必要かな？ ああ、答えなくていい」 と彼が言う。手首の回転と共にポータルが、オレンジの火花を放ちながら彼らの間に立ちあがる。「私は実際とても忙しいのだ。おそらく次回は君もそれを尊重するだろう」

一歩踏み出し、そしてシューッという赤い布と共に、彼は消えた。

シャドーは、彼が上がるのを許されていないのを完璧に知っているテーブルの上に飛び乗り、全員を尊大な眼でねめつけながら、前足で優美に顔を洗う。

彼らは次の週をおやつやおもちゃで彼に埋め合わせをし、やっと許してもらえる。

5\. 鳩

「彼が逃げていく！」 アメリカのキャプテンが叫ぶ。

ソーは見上げる。確かに、ロキは彼らの気が散った瞬間を利用して急いで逃げ出している。

ソーは追撃と急ぎ走り出す、だが弟は横町へ飛び込み、そしてソーが難なく角を曲がると、一匹の鳩を除いて道は空っぽで、そして鳩は驚いて飛び立つ。

ソーは一瞬、ばかみたいに凝視し、それからアレとソレが俄かに結びついて事態がはっきりする。「あそこだ、」 彼は叫び、片手でムジョルニアを振り廻しながら、もう一方の手を空の上に上げ鳩を指し示す。その不格好な鳥は羽ばたいて飛び、一瞬ごとに距離を遠ざけていく。

「ジャーヴィス、」 彼は鳩の後を追って飛んでいる鉄の男の声を聞く。「この地域のあらゆるトラフィックとセキュリティ・カメラにあの鳥を追跡させろ」

二人は共に飛び去り、他の者たちはロキが召喚したビルジスナイプを倒し終えて、トニーのしどろもどろな方向指示に従い徒歩で追う。ロキは彼らを避けるためにわざとあいまいなパターンで飛んでいるようで、建物の間をかいくぐり、彼らの直接の視界からはみ出している、だがそれらの場所こそ、トニーが彼を追跡するのに使用しているカメラが最も豊富な場所である。

鳩が疲労に息を喘がせ、ようやく休憩している路地で、彼らはやっと追いつく。

ソーが次に何をすべきかと葛藤（ムジョルニアや雷で攻撃すればこの姿の弟をおそらく殺してしまうだろう、そしてそれは彼がこの先抱えて生きていきたいようなことではない）していた時、鉄の男が飛び込んできて飛び回りながら、いくつかの小さな金属の物体を鳩の周りに投げつける。

それは互いに接続し、ロキの周りに組みあがって透明な側面を持つ箱となり、彼をその中に閉じ込める。

ソーはニヤリとしながら前に進んで箱を取り上げ、その間ロキは箱の中で翻り羽ばたき無駄に奮闘する。ソーは顔の前に箱を持ち上げ、ガラスをコツコツと叩く。

「賢いな、」 彼は言い、それから眉を顰める。「どこかに穴はあるのか？」

「いいや、もちろんないさ、」 トニーはフェースプレートを下ろし、そして彼のフィルターされてない声は気分を害したように聞こえる。「そいつはがっちりしてる。彼がそこから逃げ出すことはできない。今度こそ彼を捕まえたな」

ソーの眉の顰めが深くなる。「だが穴がなければ彼はどうやって息をするのだ？」

トニーはその質問に正直驚いているようだ。「彼、息をする必要があるのか？ つまり、君たちは超高度な生理機能だのなんだのを持ってるじゃないか、それで僕は思ったんだ——」

「我らはそれでも呼吸をしなければならん」 ソーが言う。「たとえ我らが空気無しでより長く生き延びられるにしても。だがそれは問題ではない、何故なら今の彼は鳥であり、そして鳥は他の者たちと同じく空気を必要とする」

「やれやれ、つまらん、」 トニーが言う。「僕はこれをヴィラン・バード・トラップとして作ったわけじゃない、だからノーだ、どこにも空気穴なんぞないね」 

「俺は弟を窒息させたりはせぬ」 ソーは箱を持ち上げる。「弟が呼吸する方法を見出すか、さもなくば俺は弟を解放する」

「おい、ちょっと」 トニーが両腕を掲げる。「一瞬だけ僕に考えさせてくれ。そこに嵌ってるのはガラスじゃない、それに普通のドリルじゃどうしようもないぐらいには頑丈に作ってある。正直言って、僕らがどうやったらそこに穴を開けられるかよくわからんよ」

「何か考えよ」 ソーは、箱を優しく揺すりながら言う。

「そうだな、たぶんリパルサーの一撃で僕が——」

「それは弟を滅ぼしてしまうだろう、」 ソーが割り込む。「そのようなこと俺は許さん——」

トニーはじっと動かなくなり、罵り声ひとつでソーを遮る。「どうでもいい、なぜってそれはロキじゃない。カメラがちょうど町の向こう側にいる彼を拾った」 彼は再び罵り声を上げる。「僕らはそこに行かなきゃならん」

ソーは頷き、そして鉄の男は空へと飛び立っていく。

彼は後を追う前に、箱を壊して鳩を自由にする。

+1. 犬

彼らが到着した時、ロキは屋上に立ち、その両手は炎に包まれ、そして狂ったように笑っている。

「弟よ、」 ソーが言う。「まだ止めるには遅くない」

ロキは再び笑う、暗く悪意のある笑いだ（そしてどんなに頻繁に起ころうと、それは毎回彼の心を傷つける）、そして一握りの炎を彼の胸めがけて投げつける。

ソーは身をかわし、すぐさまそうしなければよかったと願う。彼の鎧は彼を守ってくれたろう、だが今や炎の玉は彼の横をするりと抜け、ノルン達のみぞ知る何かに命中する。

それは角に立つ小さな木製の建物と判明する。建物に火がつき、そして発火する建物を見てトニーが悪態をつき、そしていくらもしないうちに人々と煙が開いた扉から溢れ出てくる。

アイアンマンのフェイスプレートの目が光り、そしてトニーが飛び込んでいき、約二十秒後に咳込んでいる女性を腕に抱えて出てくる。

ソーは彼に加わったろう、だが彼は煙に満ちた暗がりでは視界が利かないのを経験上知っているし、それに彼がやみくもに動いては誰かを救うのと同じぐらい、建物を倒す羽目になるに違いない。

トニーの腕の中の女性がハッと喘ぎ、最初彼は煙のせいだと考える、だが彼女は彼の腕を掴み、懇願するような眼差しを彼に据える。

「娘がまだ中にいるの」 彼女は掠れ軋むような声でそう言い、トニーがまた悪態をつく。

ソーが肩を怒らせ、いまにも炎の中へ入っていこうとした時、彼は煙の中で動いている姿を見つける。彼が目を凝らすとその姿は、若い娘を引っ張りながら炎の中からとことこと歩み出て来る大きな黒い犬に変じる。

母親は声を上げてトニーの腕から降り、娘を抱き締めようとよろよろと歩いていき、煤に汚れた頬に涙を流しながら膝をつく。

「他にまだ誰か中にいるか？」 彼は揺れる炎が織りなすパターンに目を据えながら、鉄の男に聞く。

「いいや。オール・クリアだ」 と彼が言う。彼の鉄の鎧の目は実に素晴らしい、燃える壁を通してそのようなことを見分ける能力があるのだから。

「それは実に運がよかった」 

大きな黒い犬がソーのところへやって来て彼の傍らに立つ、まるで犬もまた炎に包まれる建物を見ているかのように頭を傾けながら。ソーは片手を犬の頭の上に置き、ぼんやりと耳の後ろを掻いてやる。最初はたじろいだがその後は犬は彼にそうさせておく。

「で、背の高い、暗い、頭のオカシイのはどこへ行った？」 鉄の男が聞き、辺りを見渡す（そのような重装甲は首が柔軟でないのではとソーは訝る）、まるでそうすることで弟がこの戦場の跡に現れるだろうと考えているかのように。

犬は彼の指の下で身を硬くする。彼は犬の首の付け根に手を置いたままにする。

「俺にはわからぬ、トニー・スターク。我が弟の行動と行方は俺にとって常に謎だ」

犬は躰を捻って訝しむように彼を見上げているが、彼はその緑色の目と視線を合わせない。トニーがその鎧越しでさえ彼が感じとれる厳しい眼差しを彼に送るが、彼は肩を竦める。

「まあ、いいだろう、」 彼がとうとう言う、「任務報告に基地で会おう」 彼は向きを変え、一瞬の光とオゾンのあとはただ空を横切る一条の筋に過ぎなくなる。

ソーはニッコリと膝をつき、犬の顔を両手で挟む。「よしよし、いい子だ」 と、アメリカのキャプテンがイヌ科の友に挨拶するときと同じ声で言い、頭から首に沿ってその毛をくしゃくしゃとかき混ぜる。 

弟は憤慨した鳴き声を上げて身を捩り、わずかなあいだ悪意を込めて彼を睨みつけると、緑色の煙の軌跡だけを残して消える。

ソーは独り含み笑いをすると、アイアンマンが飛んでいった方向へ歩き始める、そして友人たちと合流した時もまだ彼は微笑んでいる。

  
  
  



End file.
